Les ombres du mensonge
by Daek angel
Summary: Qui est réellement le démon parmi nous ? Attention violence/langage parfois cru.


Salut à vous tous, je suis de retour pour un petit one-shot créé pour un défi écriture des milles et une nuits. Je dois dire que c'était un véritable défi (ce qui est au final le but principal). Donc ils nous étaient proposé d'écrire une histoire yuri (orignal ou fanfiction) avec l'attribution d'une musique. Que cela soit par ses soins ou celui de l'organisateur du défi. Aimant la difficulté, j'ai demandé aux milles et une de choisir le morceau et je dois dire que je n'ai pas été déçu malgré la difficulté. Donc j'ai eu Seven Devils de Florence and The Machine. Je vous conseille d'écouter la musique. Aussi désolé pour les fautes.

* * *

Le chaos régna en masse partout, les cris ainsi que pleurs égaya en masse dans l'atmosphère pluvieuse et presque de fin du monde. Les clochers annoncèrent le début de la fin. Une pluie épaisse se mêla aux habitants qui étaient vêtus chaudement. Les bruits de pas de plus en plus nombreux se rameutèrent tous en une même direction précise. Au centre du petit village calme et paisible du nom de Fuuka. Les torches s'allumèrent une par une, de loin on pouvait les comparer à des lucioles, face à cette brume qui balayait l'horizon. Une personne inconnue dont les mains furent ligotées en arrière était cagoulé par un sac en tissu, elle fut amenée à la foule en délire qui scandait le nom de Nagi.

Le prêtre Nagi monta aussitôt sur l'estrade sous l'acclamation de ces fidèles. Il déclama des paroles en latin à l'aide d'un livre biblique.

''Aujourd'hui est le soir mes frères et sœurs, nous allons obtenir tout ce que nous souhaitons ! Alors priez avec moi et chantons pour notre gloire. Pour plus de prospérité, plus de chance !''

Les croyants baissèrent tous la tête pour prier silencieusement la même phrase encore et encore comme pour vaincre le mauvais sort.

''Toi notre dieu Obsidient soit notre messie, et apporte nous tes richesses. Nous tes humbles serviteurs t'offrons un présent qui te ravira. Gloire à l'Obsidient ! Sauve nous de la déchéance et miséricorde ! Par ton pouvoir grandiose mène nous vers notre salut !'' A ces mots, cela fut accompagné par les cris étouffés de leurs victimes qui brûlèrent une par une. Mais ça n'importait peu à ces fanatiques qui voulaient leur salut au prix de leurs amis qui n'était plus. Un minime sacrifice face au profit qu'il pouvait gagner.

Ayant presque fini leur cérémonie. L'homme à la chevelure bleue ciel intégra un nouveau prisonnier de marque, se fut le silence total lorsqu'il se fit escorter par deux hommes. Le prête ôta la cagoule du dernier sacrifice, alors se montra l'apparence d'une paysanne de grande beauté. Elle avait une longue chevelure caramel ainsi que le regard rouge comme le sang. Des traits d'une grande perfection, on ne pouvait imaginer que cette innocente demoiselle soit une paysanne mais plutôt une princesse ou noble. Mais ses habits montrèrent sa condition modeste. De vieilles guenilles toutes arrachées et rapiécées maladroitement.

''Que se passe t-il ici ? Papa ?'' Pleura la châtaigne en se débattant fortement lorsqu'elle vit que l'on amenait à un échafaud et que des corps étaient toujours en état de combustion. La demoiselle poussa un cri de terreur face à ce spectacle. L'odeur de brûlé envahissait tout l'atmosphère devenue asphyxiante et mortuaire. Elle ne put s'empêcher de vomir sur elle-même. C'était comme si c'était parfaitement normal le sort qu'elle allait endurer, tout comme ces pauvres personnes. Était-ce pour cette raison que de nombreuses jeunes femmes disparaissaient chaque année dans la village ? On avait parlé d'attaque de loups et animaux sauvages. Mais les sauvages n'étaient pas ceux qu'on imaginait. Alors la jeune femme réalisa qu'elle faisait partie d'un sacrifice horrible ? Son propre père l'avait donné en pâture ?

Le jeune sacrifice fut traîné de force vers le poteau de sa sentence. Les larmes aux yeux, elle cria qu'on la libère de ce sort mais personne ne semblait vouloir la regarder ou lever le petit doigt. Comme s'ils ne se préoccupaient même pas de sa présence. Ils avaient tous le regard malsain et des sourires presque inhumains. Elle entendait les mots. ''On va être riche'', ''à nous la belle vie, les récoltes prolifiques'' et toutes autres horreurs inimaginables.

''Nous sommes ici tous réuni pour offrir une offrande à notre grand lord Obsidient, par sa clémence; nos terres seront fertiles, nous aurons de l'argent à profusion, des animaux en parfaite santé, tout comme nos hommes et femmes ainsi qu'enfants, il n'y a eu aucun problème de guerre depuis des années. Aussi je fais le sacrifice de ma fille qui les yeux d'un démon, elle doit retourner à sa place comme sa catin de mère qui a succombé aux vices du mal mais je l'ai purifié dans les flammes.''

Shizuru fut sous le choc, elle avait toujours entendu dire que sa mère était morte en couche et là elle apprenait qu'elle avait subi le même sort que le sien ? Elle hurlait comme une désespérée lorsqu'elle sentit des liens l'emprisonner contre ce pilier en bois qui le laissa des plaies béantes à sa chair initialement couleur ivoire, mais prit progressivement la couleur rubis comme ses yeux. Petit à petit, des branchages d'arbre qui firent tapis la soulevèrent du sol. Les flammes s'abattaient sur elle avec une grande férocité sur ses vêtements. Elle cria son agonie qui n'allait pas se calmer, et les spectateurs murmurèrent des prières comme des hérétiques sans aucune conscience. Même son père souriait de manière narquoise. Combien ces monstres avaient-il fait de sacrifice pour leur Dieu ? Tous des jeunes femmes vierges. Les récoltes étaient ainsi prolifiques. Mais en échange, le sol était de plus en plus entaché par le sang qui recouvrait maintenant les terres. Elle avait été bien naïve…

* * *

Elle perdait espoir, elle voulait que sa mort soit plus rapide, elle souffrait le martyr quand des brûlures parcourir sa chair, tout commençait à devenir noir autour d'elle. Était-ce à cause du souffre qui l'entourait ? Elle perdait petit à petit conscience. Cependant, elle vit au loin des yeux brillants et d'un vert incroyable ainsi qu'une silhouette qu'elle essaya de distinguer malgré sa situation critique. Son cœur implosa lorsque cette silhouette prit forme, elle l'appela par son nom :

''NATSUKIIIII !''. La dite observa calme et sans aucune émotion, ses yeux devinrent totalement jaune telle que les félins, des canines imposantes apparurent à sa dentition.

''Dis le moi clairement Shizuru.'' Chuchota la femme vêtue d'un pantalon en toile verte et d'un chemisier beige seule la châtaigne pouvait l'entendre disciple malgré le craquement du bois qui brûlait autour d'elle. Et les divagations de ces pauvres malades qui l'entouraient avide de voir son dernier souffle arriver.

''NATSUKIIIII SAUVE MOI ! JE FERAIS N'IMPORTE QUOI ! AIDE MOI ! PITIE !''

La dite avec un geste brusque de sa main fit éteindre instantanément les flammes qui entouraient Shizuru. Elle sentit même sa peau se rafraîchir, elle n'avait plus de brûlure. Les villageois furent choqués de voir cette bluette interrompre leur cérémonie.

''Désolée de vous déranger les amis. Mais je ne peux accepter que vous fassiez du mal à MA Shizuru. Ce n'est pas contre vous, mais on ne touche pas à ce qui m'appartient.''

''Qui est cette personne ! Jetez-la de notre cérémonie sacrée !'' Aboya Nagi.

Des paysans souhaitèrent repousser l'invitée mais leurs têtes tombèrent une par une sur le sol à son passage. Un rire inhumain éclata comme un tonnerre, la brunette le visage recouvert de sang que ce soit son visage ainsi que ces vêtements attrapa le représentant des paysans par le cou et le souleva avec aisance du sol, ses pieds flottèrent à quelques centimètres du ciel. Elle serra le cou du pauvre malheureux dont les yeux s'exorbitaient, puis la tête se détacha du bas du corps. Natsuki jeta la tête et attrapa une autre victime, un vieillard par le cou encore. De son autre main, elle l'enfonça dans sa cage thoracique brisant chaque os et arracha avec force son cœur de sa poitrine puis le mangea toujours battant comme si c'était simplement une pomme rouge. Puis jeta la coquille vide loin d'elle, le cadavre percuta des paysans qui furent recouvert du sang de leurs amis, tous se mirent à crier paniqué face à cette boucherie sans nom.

''C'est un monstre !'' Hurla les habitants.

''Je crois que vous vouliez du sang. Alors vous serez servis !'' Déclara Natsuki en se léchant les doigts couverts de griffes acérés et immaculés d'hémoglobine.

''Fuyez ! C'est le démon !'' Hurla Nagi alors que les femmes et enfants obéirent aux ordres.

''Oui mes petits humains adorés, fuyez car vous ne pourrez jamais me fuir même en allant en Enfer.'' La femme à la chevelure bleue fit craquer les articulations de son cou, et se fut autour de ses bras de se déformer sous sa peau. Elle poussa un grognement terrible et s'écroula sur ses genoux. A cet instant, son souffle devient de plus en plus erratique, la salive coula abondamment de sa bouche. On entendit des cris de douleurs puis se fut le tour de grognement effrayant d'une grande bestialité. Le corps de la bluette se déforma rapidement en une masse imposante et presque méconnaissable.

Une sorte de monstre avait maintenant pris l'apparence de la soi disant humaine. Ce n'était pas un loup, ou un animal qu'on pouvait comparer à sa morphologie. C'était proche d'une sorte de lézard géant à la taille humaine ? Avec des crocs immenses couverts d'une bave visqueuse, des griffes croches qui devaient faire au moins la taille d'un doigt humain. Non ce n'était pas un animal connu malgré qu'il ressemble à un amphibien aux écailles bleues/vertes et au regard jaune. Avant que les villageois puissent s'enfuir, la bête se jeta sur eux et une marrée rouge se propagea sur le sol sans s'arrêter de couler telle une averse. Shizuru le regard exorbité crut vomir au massacre qu'elle assistait. Elle en reçut les projections sur elle, mais étant toujours attaché, elle ne pouvait éviter cette atrocité. Elle ferma les yeux pour éviter toute cette horreur mais l'odeur de sang ainsi que cris ne pouvaient lui faire oublier la réalité.

* * *

Tout se calma quelques secondes plus tard. La châtaigne ouvrit les yeux et resta sans voix face à ce qu'elle regardait, des cadavres entassés un par un sur le sol. Les membres mutilés étaient dispersés dans tout les sens. Le père de Shizuru s'approcha d'elle avec folie, la pioche à la main.

''Tu as pactisé avec un démon, tu mérites de mourir !'' L'homme leva son arme et s'apprêtait à poignarder sa fille, mais ses deux bras volèrent dans les airs faisant échapper un flot rougeâtre, et Natsuki en finit en écrasant sa boite crânienne avec une de ses mains. La cervelle gicla sur la beauté aux rubis qui hurla en pleurant.

La bluette qui avait repris forme humaine était nue et entièrement couverte d'hémoglobine, même sa chevelure était poisseuse. Natsuki libéra la prisonnière de ses liens.

''Tu les as tous tués ! Tu n'as épargné personne ! Tu n'es qu'un monstre !'' Hurla Shizuru en donnant une gifle au démon aux yeux émeraudes qui se mit à sourire en touchant sa joue.

''Oui je suis un monstre, sale petit ingrate ! Mais ne voulais-tu pas que je te sauve de ta sentence ?'' Grogna la bluette se lécha le sang qui s'écoulait de sa lèvre.

''Pas de cette manière barbare !''

''Tu m'emmerdes misérable humaine ! Toutes ces personnes auraient continués leurs sacrifices, tu le sais et je le sais. Alors autant en finir une fois pour toute. Aussi ne prend pas cet air choqué. J'ai pu voir tes rubis briller de joie.'' Cracha la bête qui attrapa par le cou sa proie qui tremblait de peur. ''Je pourrais te tuer comme les autres mais tu m'intéresses beaucoup et je sais que c'est réciproque. Je sens l'excitation en bas…Tu sais qu'on appelle pas un démon sans une contrepartie en retour, alors ce petit sacrifice n'est rien pour moi.''

''Je n'ai rien à te donner de plus que mon âme.''

''Oh mais je veux bien autre chose humaine. Tu sembles parfaite pour être la mère de mon héritier, tu n'as plus personne ici ?''

''Car tu les as tous tués.''

''Oui. Et ils t'ont tous trahi, alors tu n'as qu'à venir dans mon royaume. Si tu ne le veux pas alors je repartirais sans toi et tu vivras seule dans ton coin. Si tu oses m'appeler de nouveau alors je te tuerai. Alors à toi de voir Shi-zu-ru ? Tu m'accompagnes ou tu restes ici sans ce magnifique monde qu'est celui des humains ? Tu as cinq secondes pour choisir.'' Le démon lézard fit tomber sa proie sur le sol, la châtaigne se massa la nuque rougit. Et hésitante un instant, elle vit cette figure effrayante s'éloigner doucement de son champ de vision. Elle se leva titubante du sol en suivant sa nouvelle vie qui allait certainement être rempli de noirceur.


End file.
